<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平安夜 by MelindaLewyska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201272">平安夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska'>MelindaLewyska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>微战争背景向，其实挺温馨的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平安夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伪普通人AU，微战争背景向<br/>调酒师酒吧老板莱万x前军官罗伊斯<br/>感谢萨沙小可爱的客串出演，估计会是一家三口，宽歪友情向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>送走了酒吧的最后一位客人，已经是后半夜的时间点了。莱万闩好了酒吧的大门，挂上了“休息中”的牌子，然后招呼着吧台边上坐着的男孩子来收拾地面。<br/>“都最后一天了，还收拾什么？回来再管不行吗？”金发男孩坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，嘴里嚼着口香糖跟他讨价还价，莱万瞪了他一眼，男孩这才磨磨蹭蹭地从凳子上爬下来，抓起一块吧台上扣着的抹布和旁边的拖把过来清理。<br/>“你行李都收拾好了？”莱万走到吧台里面，给自己倒了一杯血腥玛丽，问正在干活的男孩。<br/>“楼上，收拾好了。”男孩把拖把往旁边一甩，顺带把抹布给丢在柜子上，“收工！”<br/>“那快点把行李拿下来，我叫的出租车就在门口。”<br/>当男孩只拎着一个双肩背包下楼的时候，莱万简直不敢相信自己的眼睛：“你就拿这么一点东西？我们可要离开整整半个月！”<br/>“是你要去看你老婆，又不是我，”男孩瞥了一眼收拾了一整个大行李箱的莱万，“我又不需要准备礼物什么的，再说了那些东西都可以到了多特蒙德再买。”<br/>司机帮他们把出租车的后备箱打开，帮莱万把他的行李箱放进去，然后莱万打开车后座的门，把企图溜到副驾驶座的男孩给拎了回来塞到了汽车后座。<br/>“老实坐好。”莱万警告他，男孩不以为然地吐吐舌头。<br/>“请到火车站，谢谢。”他又转头告诉前排的司机。<br/>司机摇下了车窗，冬日的冷风灌进车里，坐在后排的男孩忍不住打了个哆嗦，莱万把自己的围巾解下来给他带上，顺带责怪地看了他一眼，似乎在说“叫你不穿多一点”。<br/>“圣诞节？”司机边开车便问了句，莱万点了点头，“嗯。”<br/>“真好。”司机说，“马上就可以看到家人了。”<br/>莱万淡淡地笑了，看着身边冷的直缩脖子的男孩，皱了皱眉。<br/>“你还是不是俄罗斯人啊？怎么这么怕冷？”莱万一下车就半开玩笑地问男孩，“北威州比慕尼黑可还要冷些，你要不别跟我回去了吧。”<br/>“那真是白费你那车票钱了，您可能还得大半夜地打车把我给送回酒吧去。”男孩白了他一眼，“莱万多夫斯基先生，您忍心让我一个人孤零零地度过这个圣诞节吗？”<br/>莱万揉了一把男孩金色的头毛，把火车票递给他，“想赶上火车就别再废话了，快走。”<br/>男孩跟在莱万身后走进了火车站，一棵巨大的圣诞树立在火车站门口，火车站里的空调开着，很暖和。<br/>莱万去火车站旁边24小时都营业的便利店给男孩买了一杯热巧克力，男孩坐在候车室的座位上迷迷糊糊地道了声谢，抿了几口就把热巧克力抱在手上取暖，仰头靠着椅背打着瞌睡。<br/>“睡吧，”莱万说，“等要上火车了再叫你。”<br/>男孩哼了一声表示自己听到了，过了不大一会儿就把脑袋枕在了莱万肩上。<br/>莱万凝视着熟睡的男孩的侧脸，男孩睡着的时候很乖巧很安静，和白天的闹腾简直般若两人。这张脸和他朝思暮想的那个人是那么的熟悉，熟悉到莱万甚至都有些恍惚。<br/>这可能也是他为什么当初会收留下这个男孩的原因。<br/>莱万第一次遇到男孩是在四年前的冬夜，那时候他刚刚回到慕尼黑，在一条巷子里开了一家小酒馆，生意还不太景气，以至于圣诞节连回多特蒙德的车票钱都凑不齐，无奈之下只能一个人待在慕尼黑过节。<br/>整条街道在那天晚上被大雪无声地覆盖，昏黄的路灯静静地照出白色的纷扬的雪花，莱万从超市买了点东西打算充作明天一早的早饭，却在拐进酒吧的巷子时发现了一个坐在路边上发抖的男孩子。<br/>怕又不是哪个因为战争而流落街头的可怜孩子，莱万叹口气，这种情况在今年很是常见，即使整体已经停战了，远方的战争还是没有要停歇的意思。<br/>“外面冷吗？进来休息一会儿吧。”让一个十来岁的孩子在自己家酒馆门口冻死不是什么光彩的事情，更何况还是圣诞节这种节骨眼上，莱万还没有做好成为卖火柴的小女孩里面的大反派的角色（不过这故事真的有反派吗？）。<br/>男孩冷的嘴唇发紫，混身直打哆嗦，在寒冬里却只是穿了一件薄薄的运动连帽衫。在走进酒馆后男孩摘下了脑袋上罩着的帽子，深深呼出一口气尝试着活动活动冻僵了的手脚。<br/>莱万去给男孩倒了一杯热水，结果看清男孩的长相后差点打翻了玻璃杯子。<br/>除了眉眼，男孩长得都和那个人太相似了。<br/>就像是他的复制品一样。<br/>但是现在不是问问题的好时机，男孩又饿又冷，在狼吞虎咽的干掉一碗意大利面之后就提出要去休息，莱万这才注意到男孩的额头发烫的可怕，在这么冷的冬天，鬼知道他究竟发烧了多久又顶着寒风和暴风雪在外面走了多久。<br/>他把男孩给抱到楼上的房间里休息，顺带翻找出了一些退烧的药物给他吃下去，男孩休息了两三天才渐渐恢复过来，莱万寻思着也有必要问清楚一些问题了。<br/>“你叫什么？”先从最简单的开始，查查户口也总不过分吧。<br/>“亚历山大·戈洛温，你可以叫我萨沙。”<br/>“这也不像是个德国名字。”莱万皱起眉头。<br/>“我是俄国人，”萨沙说，低下头去，“逃难来的这边。”<br/>“那你的亲人呢？”<br/>“没了。”萨沙沉默了一会儿，“我没有父母，都是爷爷奶奶抚养我长大，他们在几个月前的一次轰炸中丧生了。”<br/>“那你有其他亲戚吗？”<br/>萨沙摇摇头。<br/>“那你为什么要跑出来？”<br/>“没有家了呗，就拿着爷爷奶奶还留着的一点卢布出来了，寻思着走到哪儿算哪儿，结果我钱包几天前在火车站被人给偷了……”<br/>得，他莱万多夫斯基捡了一个没钱没亲人身上也啥都没有的小毛子回来。<br/>“你多大了？”莱万问他。<br/>“十三。”<br/>十三岁……这么小……一个人从俄罗斯跑出来……莱万心想，要是罗伊斯在这里，他一定会无条件收留这个小家伙的。<br/>他看向床头柜上罗伊斯的照片，罗伊斯笑得一脸灿烂。<br/>“你在我这白吃白住了几天，你打算怎么还？”莱万移回目光到萨沙身上，男孩瞪着他。<br/>“你要我怎么还？我也没有钱，”末了男孩又想了想，“你不会要我肉偿吧？”<br/>我还没那么禽兽……莱万干笑了两声，尽管男孩长得倒是和那个人那么相似，但是十三岁确实让人下不去手。<br/>“要不我给你打工吧，怎么样？把这两天的钱给你还回来？”萨沙提了个更可行的方案，莱万同意了。<br/>不得不说男孩在做生意方面还是蛮有天赋，把整个酒馆做的有声有色的，莱万每天只需要负责调酒，其它的都交给这个小鬼来张罗，不久之后他就把萨沙给留了下来当助手，包吃包住每月再给他一点零用钱。<br/>他不是没有想过送萨沙去学校，只是现在这个年代，战争还没有完全结束，火箭弹掉落的声音还可以震得窗户喀拉拉的响，莱万也不放心他的安全，索性还是留在身边让人安心一些。<br/>通知检票登上火车的机械女声在候车室大厅响了起来，莱万推醒了趴在他身上睡得香甜的萨沙，拎起行李一起去检票。火车靠在站台边儿上，莱万这次特意选了一等座，这种旅途还是要舒服一些。<br/>萨沙帮他把行李放在行李架上，任性的占据了靠窗的位置。火车里的温度很暖和，热的萨沙摘下了莱万的围巾还给他，然后把都快凉了的热巧克力放在座位前的小桌子上。<br/>“别碰洒了。”莱万警告他，换来了萨沙不耐烦地一声“哦”。<br/>他沉默地看着萨沙调整了靠椅高度很舒服的躺下去继续睡觉，叫来车上的服务员帮他拿一个毯子。他把毯子盖在萨沙身上，坐在过道对面的老大爷笑着看着他，“你真是一个好父亲。”<br/>“不，”莱万摇摇头，“他不是我儿子。”<br/>虽然这很像是在养儿子。<br/>旅途是漫长而又沉闷的，在凌晨的旅途更是如此，车窗外面没有什么可看的风景，旅客们全都迷迷糊糊地打着哈欠，车厢里的灯光暗了下去，莱万抓过一个靠垫抱在手上，也打算眯一小会儿。<br/>萨沙这时捅了捅他的胳膊，他转过头去看见男孩醒了，松针色的眼睛看着他。<br/>“跟我讲讲你和那位的故事吧，”男孩说，“不然我到时候见了面什么都不知道该有多尴尬。”<br/>莱万很想睡觉，如果是别人，他估计会让他们闭嘴，但是萨沙那张长得和罗伊斯极其相似的脸让他任何斥责或者训斥的话都无法说出口，更何况，男孩提的这个请求也是挺有道理的，他之前除了告诉过萨沙自己的爱人居住在多特蒙德叫马尔科·罗伊斯以外，还没有透露过一点信息。<br/>“让我想想，”莱万像是陷入了很久远的回忆似的，眼神盯着车厢灰白色的天花板，“那是十年，或者十一年以前了，我在多特蒙德的一所军事学校外面的酒吧里做调酒师……”</p><p>02<br/>十年前。<br/>二十一岁的罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基跟着他的叔叔从波兰启程抵达了德国，在这座叫作多特蒙德的城市落脚了。<br/>莱万在一家酒吧里找到了一份调酒师的工作，他很有天赋，学东西的速度很快，又比其他人都更加努力，所以很快就成为了一名正式的调酒师。<br/>他所在的酒吧旁边就有一所军事学院，莱万听常来这儿喝酒的人说，战争很快就要开始了，而那些在学院里上学的学生，就是未来的战场上的军官们。<br/>莱万看着那些时常来这里喝到半夜醉醺醺的学生，不怎么在意的耸了耸肩，他认为把军队交给这样的人简直就是无法挽回的错误。<br/>不久之后的一个周末，又有一群学生来喝酒休闲。里面有好几个都是酒吧里的常客，其中一个黑头发的同学靠到吧台边上告诉莱万，“喂，波兰人，给我们的小队长调一杯好一点儿的鸡尾酒，我们今天可得好好地犒劳犒劳他。”<br/>那个准军官往旁边一指，莱万看见一只小金毛手足无措的坐在吧台边的椅子上，一副怯生生的模样，很明显不适应这里的氛围。他旁边的同学听到这话都哄堂大笑，笑声里夹杂着一点不怀好意。<br/>莱万表面上不动声色，调酒时悄悄比平时调的低了一些，没有那么大的烈性。他把一杯鸡尾酒放在小金毛面前，然后悄悄按住他的手，低声说了一句，“别离开吧台。”<br/>小金毛愣了愣，怯怯地点点头，莱万转身去忙别的事情了。<br/>一晚上的时间里，莱万总会花点时间关注着小金毛，有些人上来请他喝酒，或者跟他搭讪，莱万都会过去想办法把这些家伙给赶开，这样一直挨到凌晨酒吧打烊，小金毛才从椅子上跳下来，身子都快僵硬了，额前是一层冷汗。<br/>“你没事吧？”莱万扶住了他，递给他一个小瓶子，“醒酒用的，虽然我觉得你也没有喝太醉，今天的酒浓度很低。”<br/>“我没事……”小金毛长舒了一口气，“那个……谢谢你。”<br/>“不用谢，”莱万把瓶子塞在小金毛手里，“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，你可以叫我莱维。”<br/>“啊……我叫马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯，就是隔壁学校的学生。”<br/>“今天那些带你来的，是你的同学吗？”<br/>“不是……他们是隔壁学校的足球队的，今天和我们比赛输了说是崇拜我，硬要把我给拽过来。”<br/>崇拜，呵，莱万暗地里骂了一句，这很明显是没安好心。<br/>“如果你不适应这里的环境，就不要再来了，这里……呃，不太适合你。”<br/>罗伊斯只是浅浅的笑了笑，没有答话。<br/>这就是莱万和罗伊斯的第一次相遇，当然罗伊斯不可能再也没来过酒吧，因为就在一周之后，莱万就又看见这家伙出现在了吧台旁边。<br/>“来一杯和上次一样的酒，莱维。”对方笑得很灿烂。<br/>“你怎么又来了？”<br/>“来找你的。”罗伊斯说的很直白，“我想和你交朋友。”<br/>“嗨，你们的见面原来这么俗气？”萨沙开玩笑地哼了一声，莱万轻轻踹了他一脚。<br/>“赶紧给我去睡觉，明天一大早就到多特蒙德了，你要是到时候吃午饭敢睡过去，我就打断你的腿。”<br/>“哎别啊……你还没讲完呢，后来呢，发生了什么？”萨沙赶紧扯住莱万的胳膊哀求。<br/>“后来还能怎么样，就在一起了呗。”<br/>“那然后呢？你为什么会来慕尼黑？”<br/>“睡觉去了。”莱万揉揉男孩的头毛，“快点睡，小孩子别搅和大人的事。”<br/>“我又不是小孩子了！”萨沙大吵，被莱万给摁在座位上。<br/>男孩很郁闷地转身背对着莱万睡觉，腮帮子气的一鼓一鼓。</p><p>03<br/>莱万躺在座位上，可是却再也睡不着了，眼睛盯着灯光昏暗的列车顶发呆，列车安静而又平稳地驾驶着，穿过隧道跨过河流。<br/>两年后罗伊斯从军事学院毕业，而战争也恰好在这个时候爆发了。<br/>罗伊斯被迫离开他，前往西伯利亚的前线去作战，莱万在多特蒙德等了他两年，他忘不了随后有一天晚上克罗斯急促地来敲他的家门，他推开门看见了满身是血的罗伊斯毫无知觉地躺在一辆轿车的后座上，身边是他的好友们。<br/>“发生了什么……？”莱万没有来得及问完，就被克罗斯给推进了轿车里面，然后看着克罗斯一路上连闯了四五个红灯全程超速开到了医院。<br/>罗伊斯所在的小队在俄罗斯的喀山全军覆没，克罗斯硬生生违反了上级的指令开着飞机去战场上一寸一寸地搜寻把他给救了回来。<br/>“照顾好他，他要是死了，我做鬼都不会放过你，”克罗斯把脸埋在手里，疲惫地对莱万说，“要是他醒来问我去哪了，就说我被上级派出去执行任务，过一段时间就回来。”<br/>莱万走上前去拥抱了克罗斯，克罗斯没有抗拒。<br/>罗伊斯在医院里面将近昏迷了半个月，医生们都说他能苏醒过来是一个奇迹。<br/>在他昏迷的第三天，克罗斯就被一队武装到牙齿的士兵给带走了，莱万没有办法去改变和阻拦，他后来听说克罗斯被送上了军事法庭，等待他的是驱逐出境和无休止的折磨。<br/>罗伊斯不知道这些，克罗斯被抓走的时候他还在昏迷状态里，他躺在床上，呼吸机显示他的各项数值都很平稳，他甚至连睫毛都没有颤动一下。<br/>罗伊斯苏醒之后被莱万接回了家中休息，他沉默地没有再提过一句在战争中所经历的事情和他的那些同伴，他仅有一次问过克罗斯在哪里，莱万说，“他被上级派去执行任务了，过几天就会回来。”<br/>罗伊斯垂下眼睛没有说话，从此以后再也没有提起过他们。<br/>他在多特蒙德安稳的定居了下来，只是想和莱万过几天正常人的日子而已。<br/>可是好景不长，两个人重聚不到一年的光景，德军连连战败，有好事者去向特务告发，说莱万是波兰派过来的卧底。<br/>“马尔科，你要相信我不是。”莱万这样告诉罗伊斯。<br/>“我当然相信你，你说什么我都相信。”<br/>可是没有用，最后莱万被迫用了“埃米尔”的化名逃离德国，从慕尼黑的码头坐船离开欧洲。<br/>他不敢给罗伊斯寄信，生怕被有心人给扣留下来作为莫须有的罪证，他不敢去关注欧洲的动荡消息，担心有一天打开报纸看见醒目的“多特蒙德遭遇轰炸”的消息，在遇难者的名单之中看见罗伊斯的名字……<br/>有人从德国来，莱万小心翼翼地问他们一些问题，有的人比较敏感，察觉出莱万话里有话，问他是不是有什么亲戚朋友待在境内，甚有好心者询问他要不要帮忙去打听一下他的亲人朋友的处境。<br/>“不必了，他们挺好的。”在对方疑惑，担忧和不解的眼光中，莱万连连摆手。<br/>他甚至没有那个勇气去打听有关罗伊斯的消息，他怕这会给罗伊斯造成麻烦——如果罗伊斯还活着的话，或者，他怕最糟糕的事情会发生，他没有准备好去接受这一切。<br/>后来的一天，他在收音机上听到了战争暂时停战的消息，莱万在纠结了将近半个月之后终于订了一张飞回多特蒙德的机票。<br/>此时距离他离开德国已经有将近五年的时间了。<br/>物非人非。<br/>幸好，罗伊斯还活着。<br/>当他重新敲响那户熟悉的小房子的门铃，看着那个金发的男孩给他来开门的时候，他不敢相信这是现实还是梦境。<br/>他们在一起生活了半年，隐隐就又有要开战的迹象，多特蒙德人心惶惶，莱万不清楚明处暗处究竟有多少双眼睛在注视着自己。他和罗伊斯很认真地商讨了一个晚上，最后莱万还是决定暂时离开——为了罗伊斯的安全。<br/>于是他就前往慕尼黑生活，在那里开了一家小酒吧等着战争完全结束，然后在那里的第一个圣诞节就遇见了萨沙。<br/>直到现在，他才敢在圣诞节回多特蒙德看一眼自己的爱人。</p><p>04<br/>从慕尼黑到多特蒙德的距离不算太远，在天蒙蒙亮的时候，火车就到站了。<br/>莱万叫醒了睡得香甜的萨沙，后者困倦的揉揉眼睛从座位上爬起来，看见莱万从行李架上拿下了行李箱。<br/>“睡美人，起床啦。”莱万开了个玩笑，萨沙鼓着腮帮子瞪着他，然后穿好外套围好围巾，跟在莱万的身后下了火车。<br/>多特蒙德正在下雪，地面和房顶上都是厚厚的一层白色，树枝上挂着的冰晶和银条儿把树枝都给压弯了，萨沙呼出一口热气，白雾在清冷的空气中散去，莱万叫了一辆出租车递给司机一个地址，男孩继续扭头过去透过玻璃车窗好奇地看着这座城市的风景。<br/>多特蒙德不如慕尼黑繁华，但是整座城市的氛围也就更为温馨。他看见路边不时出现的售卖黄黑色足球周边的商店，啊，他想起来了，这里也是多特蒙德足球俱乐部的大本营。他在莱万的卧室里也看见过这家俱乐部的海报。<br/>莱万和萨沙都喜欢足球，莱万的酒馆里张贴着拜仁慕尼黑的各式海报和照片，每逢比赛日聚集在酒吧电视前看球的人就特别多。莱万有的时候遇见重要的比赛也会带着萨沙一起去现场看球，在安联球场上万人震耳欲聋的喊声之间，莱万给男孩手里塞上一杯刚买的慕尼黑啤酒。<br/>萨沙喜欢慕尼黑的氛围，他有一次比赛结束后这么告诉莱万。后者听见后轻轻一笑，把刚才的助威围巾披在男孩肩膀上，“慕尼黑氛围确实很好，但是还是多特蒙德最为不错。”<br/>出租车穿过多特蒙德的大街小巷，最后在一栋黄色的小别墅前停了下来。司机帮莱万打开后备箱取出行李，萨沙在冷风之中活动活动他的手脚，莱万付了车钱走到他身边，指了指远处的方向：“那边就是威斯特法伦，多特蒙德的主场。从这里步行过去只需要十来分钟，我和马尔科以前经常一起去现场看球。”<br/>萨沙点了点头，莱万打开了前院的门，示意萨沙跟着他走进来。这栋房子很安静，前院的堆积的雪甚至都还没有清理，莱万走到房子的门口轻轻按响了门铃。<br/>里面传来了下楼梯的声音，“谁呀？”有人在问，声音软软的很好听。<br/>“是我，马尔科。”莱万回答，嘴角已经带上了淡淡的笑意。<br/>门开了，马尔科·罗伊斯穿着多特蒙德新赛季的长袖球衣和外套站在门里，一脸惊喜而又不可置信地看着莱万。<br/>“莱维！”马尔科扑上去，莱万把他给紧紧抱在怀里，亲吻着他的嘴唇。<br/>两人过了一会儿才分开，罗伊斯意识到让自家爱人始终站在门口也不大合适，赶紧让他进来，房子里面暖气开得很高，莱万把羽绒服脱下挂在门口的衣架上。<br/>然后罗伊斯就看见了刚才一直站在莱万身后手扶在行李箱拉杆上的萨沙。<br/>“莱维！这是——”罗伊斯盯着那张像极了自己和莱万结合体的脸说不出话。<br/>“这是萨沙，我酒吧里面的小伙计，今年十七岁，小家伙圣诞节没有地方去，我就把他给带回来了。”<br/>“你看他长得多像你，不得不说也是缘分。”莱万解释道。<br/>罗伊斯点了点头，他想起莱万在跟自己的通信里提过几次这个小子。<br/>“快进来吧，”罗伊斯说，“萨沙，你要吃什么？”<br/>萨沙盯着罗伊斯说不出话，他以前在莱万那里看见过罗伊斯的照片，也知道他和自己长得很相像，但是他头一次看见罗伊斯真人还是被震惊到了，一面是惊艳于他的美丽，一面也是讶异于他和自己外貌上的相似。<br/>“我要吃……我吃什么都可以！”萨沙说，罗伊斯笑着扯着他的手把他给带进家里来参观。他在二楼有一间闲置的客房可以给萨沙居住，里面的装饰是典型的大黄蜂色调，明黄色像极了冬日里的暖阳。<br/>楼底下莱万已经系好了围裙准备去做中午饭，罗伊斯下楼来把行李箱打开帮他们收拾东西。萨沙正翻阅着属于罗伊斯的一套多特蒙德球员签名合辑目不转睛地看，莱万过了一会儿做好了一盘意大利面端上来，罗伊斯忍不住凑过去又轻轻地吻上莱万柔软的嘴唇。<br/>莱万伸出手臂抱紧了罗伊斯，外面飘着宁静的大雪，再远一点的外面也许还在交战，屋子里很暖和很温馨，不管曾经发生过什么，此时此刻他们和其他的幸福的普通人没有区别，他们都一样地在享受着这个来之不易的圣诞节。<br/>岁月静好，现世安稳。<br/>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>